


Growing up diffrent

by consumed_by_feels



Series: The adventures of prodigal Cathryn [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed_by_feels/pseuds/consumed_by_feels
Summary: Cathryn Elizabeth Bane was adopted by Magnus bane when she was a baby. She never knew her birth parents, she has only heard stories. Her life is complicated enough being the daughter of The High Warlock of Brooklyn and trying to learn to control her continually growing powers. Her life is about to get increasingly more difficult with the descovery that not only is she a warlock but she is a Shadowhunter as well.
Series: The adventures of prodigal Cathryn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821145





	1. First impressions

My name is Cathryn Elizabeth Bane and I'm not a normal 7 year old girl. I'm a shadowhunter/Warlock hybrid. I know what you're thinking "How is that possible? Warlocks and Shadowhunters can't have a kid together" Well I'm living proof that they can. Don't ask how they did or who they are cause I don't know. Magnus Bane took me in when I was a baby I never met my parents.

Magnus finally agreed to let me go train at the Institute here In New York. I'm so excited!!! 

"Come on dad It's time to go"

"Coming Kitty cat" 

Kitty cat is his nickname for me cause when I was younger I used to imitate our cat charmin meow. He took my hand and portaled us to the institute, I gasped when I saw it. It was a beautiful building, the architecture was old. I love old buildings, there so beautiful. We walked up to the gate and my dad told me to open it because only people with shadowhunter blood could open the gate to the institute. I opened the gate and we walked to the front door. My dad rang the doorbell and a man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked my dad

My dad introduced himself and explained my situation to him. The man introduced himself as Hodge Starkweather. He said that we should talk to the head of the institute Maryse Lightwood. He told us to follow him, he lead us to a small office were a women with long brown hair and brown eyes was sitting behind the desk. I had a bad feeling about her i couldn't explain it. I just new that i wasnt going to like her and i was right.

"Maryse, I have someone here to talk to you" Hoge said walking into the room. He gestured for us to follow him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lighwood my name is Cathryn" I said holding my hand out for her to shake. She just looked at my hand like it would kill her on contact. Clearly disgusted she reluctantly took it.

"What brings you here Mr. Bane? We didn't call for your services" she said looking at my father

"Actually I'm here on personal business"

"Why would a Warlock be coming to the institute on personal business? Is there a problem that I should know about?" She asked. She said Warlock like it was a disease I didn't like it at all. My father is a wonderful man, he took me in and raised me like I was his own. He loved me when I had no one else and I was grateful for that. I had a feeling that convincing her to let me train here was not going to be easy. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that Ms. Lightwood was talking to me. When I realized she had directed her attention to me I said

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that?"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 7 last week"

"Why do you want to train to be a shadowhunter?"

"Because I want to help people and I feel like being a shadowhunter and stopping demon and roge downworlders from wreaking havoc is the best way to do that"

"Why didn't you decide to become a shadowhunter earlier?"

"Because I didn't know that it was a possibility until recently"

"How did you find out that it was possible for you to become a shadowhunter?"

It felt like an interrogation with the way she was looking at me and asking all these questions but I answered all of them with a smile on my face.

" Aunt Catarina was watching me that day and I saw something unfamiliar to me on the ground and me being the curious girl I am I picked it up. Turns out it was a seraph blade, when we got back home she and my dad told me about my biological parents and who they were."

"What do you know about them?"

"Just that my mother was a shadowhunter and she married a mundane, that the warlock glamored himself to look like her husband and impregnated her. Once she realized what I was she brought me to Magnus and asked him to protect me well she lead the warlock away from me. And he's done just that, he treats me as if I'm his own"

"You are my daughter sweet heart" Magnus said

"And you're the best dad ever" I said to him

Ms.Lightwood looked at us and said

"I'm not sure its a good idea for you to train here at the institute"

"Come on Maryse give her a shot. She just wants to help people and get to know her mother" Hoge said. 

I like Hoge he seemed nice and was trying to help me. Dad and Aunt Catarina had warned me that shadowhunters don't like downworlders all that much and might not take too kindly to me trying to train with them. It looks like I have one allie here at the institute. I'll have to remember to thank him for standing up for me later. Maryse sighed and said to Hoge

"Okay we can try it but she's your responsibility anything goes wrong you deal with it and you will be the one to train her no one else"

"Okay I'll take responsibility for her and keep her out of trouble. Should I get her training clothes and show her around and explain how things work and the rules"

"That a good idea, then she will have no reason not to follow the rules" Maryse said

I looked at my dad for guidance and he said

"Go with Mr. Starkweather and I will see you when you're done"

"Okay love you"

"Love you too"

I followed Mr. Starkweather out of the room. After a few minutes of walking I got tired of the silence so I broke it by saying

"Excuse me Mr. Starkweather, where are we going?"

"You can call me Hoge and I thought I would introduce you to the people you will be training with. I think you should keep the Warlock thing under wraps until they trust you. They don't trust downworlders very much thanks to Maryse. She doesn't trust downworlders and taught her children not to either" Hoge said

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" I said worried 

"They might not trust downworlders in general but when they get to know and trust you I think they will be okay with you being part Warlock" Hoge said trying to reassure me that it would be okay

"Thank you" I said

"For what?"

"For trying to make me feel better and for standing up for me. If you hadn't Ms. Lightwood would have never let me train here"

"She's not a bad person she just has trust issues especially with the Downworld" 

"You don't have a problem with the Downworld?" I asked surprised that a shadowhunter was being so nice to me.

" I don't have a problem with downworlders unless they break the acordes. If there not harming anyone then no I don't have a problem with them"

"I thought all Shadowhunters hated Downworlders. That's what my dad said"

"Magnus Bane hasn't had many pleasant encounters with Shadowhunters"

"I don't know why. He's the best dad ever and he's a great friend to Aunt Catarina and Uncle Ragnor"

"A lot of Shadowhunters are prejudice against Downworlders. They don't take the time to realize that there people too, that they have feelings and families and friends"

"Thank you for giving me a chance instead of immediately acting like I'm evil and not to be trusted just because I'm part Warlock"

"I feel that you shouldn't judge people by their heritage. You can't control your DNA" I smiled at that I'm gonna like him.

"Were here" Hoge said 

He walked into a large room were three people not too much older then I am were practicing with weapons. There were two boys and one girl. The girl had long black hair, the same color hair as one of the other boys. She was almost as tall as the black haired boy. She had a blade in her hand and was fighting the third boy.The third boy had dirty blond hair, he was fit not ripped but he had muscles.The black haired boy had a bow and quiver. The black haired boy also had muscles but personally I think the black haired boy looked better than the blond. The girl was gorgeous with her long hair and the grace with which she moved. Hoge lead me over to them. 

"Guys I would like you too meet Cathryn, starting today she will be training with you"

The black haired girl introduced herself first

"It's nice to meet you Cathryn. My name is Isabelle but you can call me Izzy"

"It's nice to meet you too and please call me Cathy or Cat"

"I'm Jace. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the blond one said. He gave me a flirtatious smile and winked. I just stared at him blankly. I got the impression that he was the kind of guy who knows that he's attractive and flirts with everyone. I hate that. The black haired boy introduced himself last. 

"Hi I'm Alec. It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, it's nice to meet all of you."

It seemed to me like Alec was more reserved than than Jace and Izzy. Although Izzy wasn't full of herself like Jace. She must've known that she was beautiful. How could she not? Alec however was the kind of person who doesn't know he's attractive. They all seemed nice enough. 

"Should we start you off with a seraph blade?" Hoge asked

"Yeah that should be fine" I said

Hoge left and came back a few minutes later with a seraph blade in his hand.

"Thank you" I said when he gave it to me

"No problem. Now let's see what you've got. Isabelle if you would"

She stood in front of me.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yeah" 

She was good, really good. Even with my fencing lessons she still beat me, but not by much.

"You're really good" I told her

"You're not so bad yourself" she said 

"Thanks" 

"Where did you learn that?" Hoge asked

"I take fencing" I told him

"Sounds like fun" Jace said

"It is" I said simply

I looked at Alec and asked if I could use his bow and quiver for a moment. He let me telling me to be careful so I didn't get hurt. What he did not know is that I've been taking archery classes since I was five. I started with the suction cup arrows until my instructor thought I was ready for real ones. I stepped up to the targets and shot arrow after arrow at the targets hitting a bullseye every time.

"That was amazing" Alec exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks but it was nothing"

"Nothing? That was not nothing, you hit all the targets in the middle. I've never done that" Alec said in amazement 

"I take archery lessons, have been since I was five"

"It really paid off, that was fantastic" Izzy said in aww

"Beautiful and talented, you really are amazing" Jace said 

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I will never be more than friends with you ever so you can stop. In fact I would prefer if you stopped. Just because you think you're the most attractive boy in the room it doesn't mean I'm attracted to you. by the was I don't think you're the most attractive boy in the room. Alec's got you beat in the looks department and so does Izzy" I said.

Everyone looked shocked that I had told Jace off. Alec blushed at my comment about him being more attractive than Jace, and Izzy just smirked . 

"What?" I asked

"No one has ever told Jace off before you, I'm impressed" Izzy said with a smirk. I smiled back at here. I like these people, Alec and Izzy more than Jace. I could deal with Jace if he stopped flirting with me

"Yeah well my father taught me to stand up for myself and to take charge of what I want in life and Jace flirting with me is not something I want in my life."

"You should be flattered that I took an interest in you" Jace said

"I have a feeling that you flirt with everyone you find physically attractive" I restored

"She's right Jace. you do flirt with everyone" Izzy said

Alec just stood there looking at Jace not saying anything. The way Alec was looking at him made me think that maybe he had more than friend feelings for him. I would have to ask Izzy about that later. Jace looked hurt that I wasn't interested and that Izzy called him a flirt. I just smiled and said

"Sorry dude you're not my type"

"Well if I'm not your type who is?"

"Well I like someone who is smart, funny and good-natured. Someone who's not afraid to show feeling or fight for what and who they want. I want someone who is loyal and kind. Someone who will expect me for all I am. Who will know my all faults and love me for them and believe me I have plenty of flats"

"Beautiful, talented, and knows what she wants. Is it just me or did the girl jackpot just walk in"

"Flattery won't work on me and even if it did I wouldn't date you in a million years. Like I said you're not my type and you never will be"

"Don't be like that"

"STOP! NOW! I told you I'm not interested and besides there are things you don't know about me. Things that would make you hate me. Things that will make you all hate me."

"I don't think we could ever hate you" Izzy said

"Yes you could" I took a deep breath "They say you should get everything out in the open on the first date and if they don't except you for all that you are than that's that. Not that this is a date but the same principles apply. So I'm going to tell you all everything up front. I'm a shadowhunter/Warlock hybrid. My mother was a disgraced Shadowhunter because she married a mundane. A demon pretend to be my mother's husband and impregnated her with me. When my mother realized what had happened she dropped me off on the doorstep of her friend's house with a note explaining everything and saying that she'd come back when it was safe. I was just a baby. I haven't heard a word from her, no letters or phone calls. Absolutely nothing but it doesn't matter because her friend my father is a wonderful man and a fantastic father. I guess I should go now. I wouldn't want to waste anymore of your time"

I turned to leave and to my surprise it was Alec who stopped me.

"Cathryn wait" 

I stopped and turned around to look at him. He smiled a small smile and said

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to"

"You mean you want me to stay?"

"Only if you want to"

"I don't disgust you? You don't hate me? Hate what I am?"

"No Cathryn you don't disgust me and I don't hate you"

I smiled and hugged him. He seemed startled but hugged me back.

"She likes Alec and not me?" I heard Jace asked Izzy disbelief evident in his voice.

I let go of Alec and said to Jace

"Out of the two of you. Yeah I'd rather have Alec. He seems like my type, at least closer to my type than you are. I only just met you but I can already tell that you are not my type"

Izzy smirked she seemed to be enjoying this way to much. Apparently Jace didn't get turned down. Every girl he's ever flirted with must have swooned over him because the look he was giving me suggested that he was shocked, disappointed, and maybe even a little hurt that I honestly wasn't interested. I felt kinda bad that I had made him feel that way but I would have felt worse if I had let him continue his flirting and think that I was interested because then I would have hurt him worse. 


	2. Parabatai

Three years have passed since I walked through the Institute doors for the first time. Izzy and I have finally finished all the training we needed to before we could become parabatai and as soon as the silent brother gets here, we are going to take the parabatai oath. I was excited and a little scared, I was not sure if my skin could take the parabatai rune, but I was willing to try. If anyone was worth taking the risk for it was Izzy. In the past three years, we have become closer than sisters, and there is not a single person on this earth that I would rather have as my parabatai. Izzy is amazing and has taught me so much over the years. If it were not for Izzy, I probably would have gone crazy due to the extensive lengths her parents have gone to make me feel unwelcome. When they were not making me do the most awful jobs like cleaning the ichor off their weapons or scrubbing the cells spotting some lie about hard work being a vital part of shadowhunter training they ignored me. Hodge was the adult working at the institute that actually treated me with any kind of respect or human decency. My dad always says that no matter how badly others treat you to always be kind. so that what I try to do be kind to them because maybe one day they will be kind to me. I had left my house early this morning eager to get to the institute. I could not wait to take the oath that would bind Izzy and me together until death took one or both of us and maybe after that. Izzy and I were sitting in the library studying. And by studying, I mean that we were talking with books open on the table in front of us.

"So Cathryn how are you feeling about today?"

"I'm excited and a little nervous. I mean did you see the death glares your parents shot me when we told them that we were going to become parabatai. If looks could kill, I'd be long dead."

"Relax, everything will be fine. Who cares what they think."

"You do, and Alec, and Jace. And everyone else in this bloody place."

"That is true for most things, but when it comes to being your parabatai, I couldn't care less what they think. We are taking the parabatai oath today whether they like it or not"

"Thanks, Iz"

"Hey you're my best friend and soon to be parabatai, I will do anything for you."

"I love you Iz," I said giving her a hug

t "I love you too Cat," she said hugging me back

"Hate to interrupt, but it's time," Alec said walking over to us

Izzy and I followed him to the training room where brother Zachariah was waiting to perform the ceremony. There were three circles of fire on the floor. Two for the individuals, in this case, Izzy and I, and a third one in the middle that will serve as the shared ring which symbolizes the union or joining of the pair as parabatai. I knew the ceremony was going to take place today. We had been working towards this for what feels like forever but seeing those rings made it so much more real. 

"Entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee- for whither thou goest, I will go, and whither thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God be my God. Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also, if ought but death part thee and me" Izzy and I resisted 

Izzy and I drew Parabatai runes on each other's arm completing the ceremony. We were officially Parabatai. We embraced, we were both delighted to be Parabatai. We were bound together forever. I couldn't believe that it had happened, someone like me finding a Parabatai. I stared unblinkingly down at the rune on my arm in disbelief. I was afraid that if I blinked it would disappear.


End file.
